Economy
Economy Our economy here is based on the Points System detailed below, subject to change. All your Yearly budget (every 2 weeks) of 2500 points Industry The level of industry in your country can give you an added bonus to your point systems, with additional points being added per level, to the standard 2500 points. *Stock Industry: +0 Points *Level 1 Upgrade: +10 Points *Level 2 Upgrade: +25 Points *Level 3 Upgrade: +50 Points *Level 4 Upgrade: +100 Points *Level 5 Upgrade: +200 Points *Level 6 Upgrade: +350 Points *Level 7 Upgrade: +550 Points *Level 8 Upgrade: +700 Points *Level 9 Upgrade: +1000 Points *Level 10 Upgrade: +1500 Points Production The level of production in your nation determines the amount of construction and production time reduced off of your equipment and ships *Stock Production: -0 Days *Level 1 Upgrade: *Level 2 Upgrade: *Level 3 Upgrade: *Level 4 Upgrade: *Level 5 Upgrade: *Level 6 Upgrade: *Level 7 Upgrade: *Level 8 Upgrade: *Level 9 Upgrade: *Level 10 Upgrade: Naval Battleships and Battlecruisers (twin-triple-quad) 12in guns *7 turrets: 500-600-700 points *6 turrets: 400-500-600 points *5 turrets: 300-400-500 points *4 turrets: 250-350-450 points *3 turrets: 200-300-400 points *2 turrets: 150-250-350 points 13.5in guns *7 turrets: 650-750-850 points *6 turrets: 600-700-800 points *5 turrets: 500-600-700 points *4 turrets: 400-500-600 points *3 turrets: 300-400-500 points *2 turrets: 200-300-400 points 14in guns *7 turrets: 700-800-900 points *6 turrets: 650-750-850 points *5 turrets: 600-700-800 points *4 turrets: 550-650-750 points *3 turrets: 400-500-600 points *2 turrets: 350-450-550 points 15in guns *7 turrets: 800-900-1000 points *6 turrets: 700-800-900 points *5 turrets: 600-700-800 points *4 turrets: 500-600-700 points *3 turrets: 400-500-600 points *2 turrets: 300-400-500 points 16in guns *7 turrets: 1000-1100-1200 points *6 turrets: 800-900-1000 points *5 turrets: 700-800-900 points *4 turrets: 500-600-700 points *3 turrets: 350-450-550 points *2 turrets: 200-300-400 points 18in guns *7 turrets: 1200-1300-1400 points *6 turrets: 1000-1100-1200 points *5 turrets: 800-900-1000 points *4 turrets: 600-700-800 points *3 turrets: 400-500-600 points *2 turrets: 300-400-500 points 19in guns *7 turrets: 1500-1600-1700 points *6 turrets: 1200-1300-1400 points *5 turrets: 1000-1100-1200 points *4 turrets: 750-850-1000 points *3 turrets: 600-700-800 points *2 turrets: 500-600-700 points 21in guns *7 turrets: 2000-2100-2300 points *6 turrets: 1750-1850-2000 points *5 turrets: 1500-1650-1800 points *4 turrets: 1250-1375-1500 points *3 turrets: 1000-1200-1400 points *2 turrets: 750-1000-1200 points Cruisers *11in guns: 100-150-200 points *10in guns: 90-110-130 points *9in guns: 80-100-120 points *8in guns: 75-90-100 points *7in guns: 70-80-90 points *6in guns: 60-70-80 points *5in guns: 50-60-70 points Destroyers: 50 points Escort Destroyers: 30 points Corvettes: 20 points Patrol craft: 10 points Auxiliaries: 10 points Submarines: 50 points Vehicles And Equipment Tanks: .25 Points per Tank Planes: 1 Point per every 25 Planes Ship Limits Battleships *7 turrets: 1 period *6 turrets: 2-3 per class *5 turrets: 5 per class *4 turrets: 6 per class *3 turrets: 7 per class *2 turrets: 10 per class (PD) Battlecruisers *6 turrets: 3 per class *5 turrets: 5 per class *4 turrets: 6 per class *3 turrets: per class Heavy cruisers: 15 per class Light Cruisers: 25 per class Destroyers: 75 per class (some exceptions may apply) Escort Destroyers: 125 per class Corvettes: 150 per class Patrol craft: 200 per class Submarines: 30 per class Auxiliaries: Doesn't really matter just keep it realistic ie. not 40000, really not even 100 in this time period Ship Construction Times Ships obviously can't be built instantly,